A Hero Rising
by Code Name - I am NRG
Summary: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya has a teacher besides All Might, and this one alignment strays far from the light of heroes...will Deku become what he fears? Or will he choose to stand in the middle?
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Chapter 1**

Heroes are born

Heroes are made

This one was became one after death

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya yawned as he walked from the dorms to the main campus, ready to attend his morning classes. So much had happened since All Might had retired and stuck to teaching class, the students were baffled and shocked at the sight of the former strongest hero in the world.

It took some getting used to, but they gave him the same respect and awe they held for him before. If anything All Might found the students behavior to be a relief, they probed him for answers but it was quickly deflected by Aizawa and Tenya Iida.

He had a lot more time to speak with All Might, since he stayed within the school grounds he was taught the history of One for All when schedule allowed. Since the students were confined to the school grounds for their safety and such, the school began to make a recreational center for them to blow off steam and unwind from the commute between school and dorms.

His classmates and class was particularly happy about the news and quickly explored the newly made attractions. Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui were especially energetic about it and would drag him along with their classmates in their exploration, he blushed being tugged around by one of them and sometimes by the both of them. Tenya would be a constant reminder they would stay out of trouble.

Classes proceeded with little change except he noticed the teachers were on edge when they were out of their students' earshot and sight. Something was going on with the faculty but he did his best not to pry, All Might stressed to him that he had to focus on learning how to master One for All and the history behind the power. Anything he could dig up about his previous wielders were especially scarce.

Izuku sighed but shook his head and walked through the heavy doors, he could already see Tooru Hagakure's floating clothes ahead of him, Kyouka Jirou and Denki Kaminari arguing over something, Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugou walking with Eijirou Kirishima, who was busy talking about something.

"Morning Midoriya."

Izuku looked to his side and saw Tenya, he looked ready as always for class, "Morning Iida."

The two began to talk about their previous lessons, their Signature Move lesson foremost as the two of them along with Shouto Todoroki had trouble naming their moves. Izuku had to refer his moves with 'Smash' however at the same time keep it from his classmates he inherited All Might's Quirk.

However, most of his classmates chalked it up to his fanboy admiration for All Might, Tsuyu helped keep him safe with her jokingly pointing it out.

Tenya's move set were similar to his brother's and family so he couldn't deviate from certain naming methods. Shouto had the same problem because of how well known his father was, the three of them would mirror their mentor, family or hero.

Still, Izuku found it fitting his Signature Moves followed All Might's own, although maybe he would not take State or City names.

The students filed into 1-A classroom and took their usual seats, Tenya went to the teacher's desk and picked up the handouts and passed them to all his classmates. Izuku took his and waved to Uraraka as she stepped inside, she returned it cheerfully as did Mina Ashido and Minoru Mineta who followed behind Infinity Girl.

Once, everyone was inside they read their paper, Katsuki stuffed his into his desk, before the door slammed open. The class turned their heads to see a worn out man with shoulder length black and blue hair with a black attire, he wore leather vambraces, gauntlets and greaves with belts crossing his hips with holsters and pouches. The class stared at him for a moment before Tenya stood up,

"Can we help you sir?"

"Yes…I'm the teacher for the morning…Aizawa-senpai will be running late so I said 'I'll hold the fort until then' for him."

The class whispered to each other, not recognizing the man as he turned to shut the door and went to the board and silently wrote his name for all to see:

Gary Sue

The class cocked their head at the name, the man turned to them, he brushed his bangs back and some of the class flinched: scars ran across his face, some thin and others thick, it wasn't initially apparent because many of them had faded into his pale skin. His dark eyes looked hollow and devoid of mirth or light.

"Uh, Mr. Sue?"

The man shook his head and turn back to the board and wrote again:

Mirage  
Shinkiro

"Please…call me either one of these instead…Gary Sue…is very formal to me…"

"Are those your Hero names?"

He lulled his head side to side, "Yeah…but not for quite a while…"

"I've never heard of you. Oh, er, sorry." Izuku said, Katsuki rolled his eyes at the apology, he gained reproachful look from Tenya and Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Well…I'm not surprised…but that's not an issue…your teachers has been teaching you about your own unique Quirks…training you how to use them…pushing it to the max…the necessity of being a hero and all that…flashy good things…"

He looked at them tiredly seeing their somewhat off put expression, he sighed and wrote again on the board in great flourish and astonishing speed.

"I guess its too much to ask for you to be…chummy with me…so I'll tell you some thing about myself and my Quirk, I guess."

* * *

Gary Sue son to Mary Sue

Quirk: Lost Ghost aka Phase

Hit: Bamboo shoots, close combat, traveling

Miss: Underwater

Alignment:

Rank: 0 Negative

Power 4/5 [B]

Speed 5/5 [A]

Technique 7/5 [SS]

Intelligence 7/5 [SS]

Cooperation 3/5 [E]

* * *

"Wait a moment, how in the world do you have a double SS stat?! Even All Might and most of the top tier heroes—"

"Tenya forget that! Look at the rest!"

The class read the words and besides the bullshit stats one of them were empty.

"Alignment…" Izuku gulped as did the rest of the class, Shinkiro smiled, his scars stretching and contorting across his face. Without looking away he wrote again on the board.

It was too sloppy to be read.

"Uh…"

"Whoops, here we go."

The moment his head turned far enough to the board, Tenya, Izuku, Shouto, Momo, Katsuki and Eijirou stood up. Denki Kaminari placed his hand on his headset and he wince hearing loud static. He gestured to them about his discovery to his classmates making them even more tense.

"Now now…no need to get all… **excited** …"

Izuku felt his stomach drop as he read the words that Shinkiro wrote on the board:

 **ANTI-HERO**

 **"All of you are aspiring heroes…congratulations you are already better than me…but that means little to the villains outside these walls…I will be teaching you all…extensively…what you should...expect."**

The class stared at the man, clearly he was deranged and complete loon.

"H-how did you get on campus?!" Yuuga Aoyama asked somewhat shrill, Shinkiro shrugged nonchalantly.

 **"Honestly, I walked through the front gates. You oughta tell the Principal your sensors aren't working again."**

The class suddenly felt very sick at the words.

"N-no way..."

"Not...again..."

"D-did anyone else follow you in?" Mashirao Ojiro managed to spit out, the man shook his head.

 **"I came alone. If anyone bozo tried to follow me…well, they would be a mile deep in earth. Phase them straight to the Earth's core if I wanted to."**

They flinched at his steely words.

The door banged open and Aizawa yelled before stopping,

"Class get to the dorms—!"

It took a single moment for him to notice the man standing in front of the class, his students up in their feet, scared but ready to fight.

Shinkiro smiled, further stretching his faded scars on his face as he dipped his hand into the wall and pulled a 4 foot long steel rebar and spun it.

 **"Hello…Aizawa-sensei…"**

"!"

Shinkiro rushed the Aizawa as his scarf unfolded, Shinkiro tackled the teacher and without warning the two of them sunk through the floor.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

A rather short and to the point fanfic. This one has been buzzing around my head for a great deal of time among other fanfic chapters I am currently writing. Sorry, I've been silent for a good deal of time, things on my end has been nothing but trouble so I've been literally knocking out the moment I have the time of respite.

So, here we have my OC decking Aizawa, hopefully his name is a good indicator on what he is, but don't let it fool you, Izuku is still the focal point of the story. Shinkiro/Mirage is simply a supporting character, a foil for Izuku to bend around and not be outshined by...later in the fanfic.

Let's drop a whole lot of reviews and PMs for this little fanfic of mine, PLUS ULTRA style!

Ciao,

I am NRG

 **END OF TRANSMISSION**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Chapter 2**

He is still my Brother

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"You could have beaten him…why? Look how many are dead!"

" ***inaudible*** , I know…I know…but I still can't…"

"Are you fucking blind!? Look what he did to this part of the city! Damnit, Quirkless and Quirk gifted people are dying around us! He doesn't care who gets in the way!"

" ***inaudible***! You think I don't know that!? Do you know how that makes me feel? All this because of his Quirk…if we didn't…"

"Don't you go saying that now, you don't have the right to say that just because of this situation…this era. You have a responsibility because of YOUR Quirk, YOU can do something about it. Damnit, look at yourself…he nearly killed this time…if I didn't save you…"

"…I know…thank you ***inaudible*** …I wish I was stronger…I wish I could stop my big brother this time…"

"…hah, damnit Heero…"

* * *

Aizawa rolled across the ground, he looked around and saw the two of them were outside of the building, he unroll his scarf ready to subdue the intruder. The flying rebar changed his mind from subduing to a straight beat down of the man, he threw his scarf and the capture weapon went right through him, he step away just as Aizawa used his Quirk.

 **[ERASURE]**

The man frowned before rushing him, he dug his hand through the ground and pulled out a bamboo shoot, sharpen to a point.

Aizawa leapt away, making sure he didn't blink, _what the heck?! I erased his Quirk! Damnit, what the hell is going on!?_

The man spun the shoot before launching it, Aizawa threw his scarf and instead it phase through it. The missile sped to him and dodged it out of instinct, however the moment it passed his sight, something peculiar happened.

It's speeding presence vanished.

It didn't linger on Aizawa's mind for very long when the man charged at him, "Who are you? How did you get inside?!"

"Gary Sue. Front Gate. I'm here cause I was needed. Or called. Whatever comes first."

The two traded blows, however Aizawa's fist went through him as did his scarf, however the same could not be said of his opponent's as his fist clocked him in the jaw and sent him skidding to the side. The teacher rubbed the spot and glared at the intruder.

"Gary Sue? The fuck you think this is? A fan fiction?"

"Something like that yeah!"

Aizawa threw caltrops in front of the man and tried again to erase his Quirk.

To his annoyance it didn't work again, the man clearly stepped on the caltrops with no ill effect and rushed him. This time Aizawa's blow connected and the man's fist was just an inch short of punching him in the ribs, the teacher smirked.

Then something thud behind him.

The lapse of concentration ended poorly for the teacher as the man twisted his arm around the teacher's arm and threw him over the shoulder right on top of his caltrops. Aizawa prepared to be barbed, instead he slammed hard into the ground, bewildered he rolled to his side and stood up quickly, he saw his imprint and the caltrops on the space he landed.

I should have been impaled at least 12 times! What the hell is going on?! What is his Quirk!?

The man laughed at the teacher's confusion and rushed him again, "Thrown you in a damn reversing twisted loop haven't I? My Quirk can't be erased nor can it be countered by anyone's Quirk! That means your ass is grass!"

Aizawa defended the best he could, he spotted a bamboo shoot in the background. He parried and block with little difficulty, he could already hear the rushing footsteps of his concerned students. The man realized it too and phase through the teacher and went for the coming students.

Iida Tenya was the fore front with his boosted speed, the man laughed and slammed his hand on the ground and the speedster quickly realized what he was in for as he sunk neck deep into the ground.

"Wh-what the heck?!"

He tried to wade through the earth but the man appeared atop him and pulled him and threw Tenya to his classmates forcing them to stop and tend to their classmate. Aizawa was already on his feet and running, his scarf wrapped around the man, the teacher didn't waste time wrapping tighter and reeling him in.

"Stay back! Go get help!"

The man dug his heels as the scarf pulled him hard, Aizawa kept his Quirk on, hoping his powers would work this time. The man resisted against the pull before the two fell into a stalemate of strength, Aizawa started to talk to stall for time,

"I'm not buying my Quirk not working on you!"

The man looked offended before Aizawa yelled as he fell back, the resistance suddenly vanishing, "You oughta know that—hey!"

The man glared at the Half Hot Half Cold Quirk user Shouto, his feet stuck to the ground. Katsuki and Izuku leapt at the immobilized man.

"Out of my way, DEKU!"

Izuku fell back as his classmate gave the man a face full of explosions, the smokescreen obscured the man before a hand shot out and shoved him into Izuku, leaving the two sprawled.

"You're strong, I'll give you that…but are you strong enough?"

The man's voice rang through the smoke before class 1-A retaliated: Yuuga used his Navel Laser, Mina used her acid, Kyouka used her heartbeat shockwave, Hanta threw out his tape, Mineta threw his sticky balls and Momo materialized a net and threw it.

Aizawa regrouped with his class, he quickly counted them before scolding them, "Damnit, I said get help!"

"He knocked out all communications, sensei!"

"How about running and actually telling people?"

"They're all asleep Mr. Aizawa! We tried shake them awake but our hands go right through them."

Aizawa looked at the smoke and he raised his scarf, "That means…you're still holding up your Quirk, aren't you?"

The class spun as the man walked out of the smoke, unscathed and smirking much to everyone's chagrin. Their attacks had fell short and appeared harmlessly on the ground behind him.

"Yup, thought it would be irritating to deal with the entire academy…though, it does sound like a terrific workout. I might just dispel my Quirk over them so we can duke it out, Armageddon Style."

Aizawa glared at him as he smiled even more broadly, the class gave him an apprehensive look. The stare down lasted seconds…

Minutes…

It became apparent that the man wasn't gonna make the first move.

"What are you waiting for?" Aizawa demanded, the man tilted his head at the question.

"Well…I'm waiting for three people…so I'm just causing ruckus to get them here. They are the only ones I did not put to sleep."

Katsuki, Shouto, Izuku, Tenya, Kirishima and Momo moved forward. Aizawa threw a look at their direction, the man shrugged.

"The three are gonna take their time, why not kill time with me?"

Aizawa threw his hand out, "No. Do not engage him."

Shinkiro frowned, "Aizawa-senpai, how are they suppose to learn what their up against? This is ample time for them to learn their adversary."

Katsuki inched forward, Shinkiro smirked, "That's the spirit."

Aizawa saw the man seemingly vanished and his presence appeared behind him, his students' gasped and he fell forward as the man kicked him down.

"Fight me!"

Tsuyu grabbed Uraraka and Tooru and leapt away as Satou and Mezou threw their fists at the man, to their surprise it phased through and the two knocked knuckles.

"URG!"

"Ack!"

Mineta threw his sticky balls and the man promptly caught one and grabbed Mashirao's tail and stuck it to the ground. Tokoyami threw his shadow, the man let it pass through him before he grabbed Denki and short-circuit the teen and Tokoyami by extension.

Aizawa leapt back to his feet but he saw the remaining of the class that wasn't incapacitated suddenly sunk to the ground at least waist deep save for Izuku, Momo, Katsuki, Shouto and Tenya. The teacher snarled and threw his scarf but the man frowned and suddenly Aizawa found himself being pinned down by several bamboo shoots.

The man dodged Katsuki's attempt to blow his face, Momo's net and mace, Shouto's ice blast, Tenya's rocket propelled foot and Izuku's charged fist.

"Good conviction, but you all still have much to learn."

Katsuki grunted as Shinkiro pinned him down with a seemingly made bamboo shoot, Momo found herself neck deep in earth as was Tenya and Shouto, leaving Izuku still standing.

He raised his fists ready to fight, the man looked at him for a moment and sighed, looking away, "…ku, huh? Never thought it would take this long…dammit, Heero…"

Izuku didn't understand the gibberish but launched himself forward, his fist cocked back and charged, the man looked up, conviction in his eyes.

 **FULL COWL: 5% DETROIT SMASH!**

 **PSUEDO: DEMOCRACY OF SMASH!**

Izuku felt his arm go numb from the blow before he promptly fell through the man, it felt as if the force of his blow and that of Shinkiro's was equal.

Izuku rolled to his feet, ready for an immediate attack. Shinkiro however was looking at the distance, his face grim,

"I didn't do a very good impression…I'm gonna get a pretty bad scolding from the Principal…"

Aizawa, Izuku and the class turned and saw three figures walking towards them. And the sight of the three made all of them break out in cold sweat.

Never had Aizawa nor anyone else in class 1-A seen the Principal, Recovery Girl or All Might so angry. They looked ready to pop a blood vessel.

The three of them stood in front of Shinkiro and he bowed his head, "Gary Sue aka Shinkiro/Mirage reporting for duty."

 **"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SCHOOL."**

Aizawa and Class 1-A felt their blood freeze.

Shinkiro looked up, a dangerous look on his face.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

And another one bites the dust in terms of my update queue.

I've been going over some turbulent times on my end, why I chose to write another fanfic, I have no idea when I have enough to keep me busy.

Anyways, here's to another chapter update and I hope to see them reviews roll in.

Ciao,  
I am NRG

 **END OF TRANSMISSION**


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Chapter 3**

Unorthodox

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"He smashed your head into a pulp…I saw it…how are you still alive?"

"…I…I don't know…I remember…"

"Never mind, just grab his other arm, c'mon let's get him out of here!"

"I…I…I fucked it up…"

"What? What do you mean, ugh! Hurry!"

"I think…I botched up my Quirk…"

"*inaudible*! You're sinking into the ground! I—! I can't touch you!"

* * *

Shinkiro stood in front of the Principal, Nedzu looked absolutely murderous for such a cute animal. All Might and Recovery Girl were very much the same in expression, the air thick with killer intent and malicious energy. The man shrugged it off.

He challenged far worse than the wrath of these three.

"Not only did you come into my school unannounced, you incapacitate most of the school staff and students, the disabled communication equipment and fought Mr. Aizawa and his class, injuring both student and teacher."

Shinkiro nodded his head, Nedzu let out snarl.

"You told them it was a simple exercise for security. Involving the students as a whole to see how they would react. That flimsy cover hardly fooled any of them."

"Sonny…the public has a rather low opinion of us as of late if you haven't noticed. You pulling this stunt won't help us reassure them."

"Your explanation better be good or I'll Plus Ultra you out of this room. I am still All Might after all."

Shinkiro nodded again, "Yes, just announce to everyone I'll be All Might's assistant teacher. I'll give you the low down of my Quirk and just tell them I have an…unorthodox method of teaching, I'm sure that will smooth things along after all Aizawa-sensei pull that kind of stunt before and they bought it."

Nedzu didn't even humor the man with an answer.

"As for why I am here…I'm here because I no longer have to go into periodic coma anymore, I've healed properly…no thanks to All of One."

The three of them flinched.

"He's in jail. Lock and key."

Shinkiro shook his head, "I fought him years ago…back with my best friend, his little brother."

.

Aizawa looked at his class, the bout left some of them hurt but not overly, nothing Recovery Girl couldn't fix. If anything it just wounded their pride and revealed that even the academy was still not a safe haven.

Him…a teacher?

He definitely was powerful and skillful, but something about him didn't make sense along with his claim. If the principal, Recovery Girl and All Might glowered at him like they did to him, he was sure he would of shit his pants.

"All right class, I know we had a very trying morning."

"That's a very mild way of putting it, Mr. Aizawa. He wiped the floor with everyone." Tsuyu spoke up.

"Minus you, Uraraka and Hagakure, you mean." snarled Katsuki.

Aizawa got his class to settle down as they restlessly grumbled and rolled their shoulders.

"I know you're all upset but the principal is handling the matter himself, I'm sure Gary Sue or whatever his name will be reprimanded for what he did. As an educator, he went too far and got some of you hurt."

"What was his Quirk though? He went through everything."

"He called it Lost Ghost. Phase." Izuku said, "I've never heard of a Quirk that let's you pass through objects let alone other Quirks."

"His Quirk is definitely strange."

The class went silent thinking over their encounter with the renegade teacher, he managed to beat or subdue them easily, he even managed to get into the school undetected and took out the entirety of the staff and students save for Class 1-A.

"Alright, let's leave this unpleasantness behind us. Unfortunately because of his interference we will have to postpone our Quirk training…again. So, we will instead—!"

"Aw, sorry class. I didn't mean to forestall your education."

Aizawa instinctually slammed his fist into the board as Gary Sue stuck his head right through it, the fist phase right through however the expression on the man's face changed from apologetic to annoyed.

"Is that how you react to a fellow teacher?"

"Is beating up your students and fellow teacher your idea of teaching?"

"Well, yeah. But that's beside the point."

Gary Sue walked through the board and stood in front of the class, his initial clothes taken away and replaced with a white dress shirt, black trousers and matching shoes. It hung on his frame quite baggy.

The class looked at him warily, he tried to smile but instead shook his head.

"Sorry, class, we started out on the wrong foot." he bowed his head, "But I hope—!"

Katsuki leapt from his desk and gave Gary Sue a face full of explosions, Aizawa stared wide eye as Gary took the hit full on.

"Take that you fucking bastard!'

The class was unnaturally calm but also shock at the display of violence.

Katsuki face fell when the smoke cleared showing not only the pristine face of teacher but also an immense shadow floating behind him. Both of which were giving him a death glare worthy of scaring death to death.

"Uh…why is it freaking cold right now?"

"Todoroki?"

Shouto shook his head slowly, "It's not me…"

It happened in an instant and Katsuki was held up in the air by Gary with his free hand, the other one had a bamboo shoot pointed at Aizawa's eye, he was in mid step.

 **"You are this close, boy, to having your guts phased all over this clean floor."**

"Put him down."

 **"I want to see you make me."**

The scarf flew and it phased through the man and student.

The class saw the shadow turn its attention to them and the thick piercing atmosphere made them buckle under the pressure, Izuku, Tenya and Todoroki felt this sort of sensation before. Fighting the Hero Killer Stain, but this was…

Worse than All for One…

This was far worse than that…

An abyss stared at them, even if their eyes looked away, it pierced them to the heart and mind like a searing spike, freezing their cognition and made it difficult for them to breathe.

For once, Katsuki's impeccable pride would not let him fight back with the renegade teacher, he shakily scoffed and he dropped him. Gary glared at him before making the bamboo shoot vanish, "I expect you all to like me, heck, I don't care if you hate me with every fiber of your being. Nonetheless, I am a teacher and instructor of this academy and you will respect me as such, if nothing else."

Aizawa looked at him surprised as did the class, "After what you did?"

"Yes. After a long winded lecture and scolding from the Principal. If you have any complaints…take it up with him, but I assure you, it's gonna end the same way: a cup of tea and on your knees."

Aizawa gave him a questioning look, Gary rolled his eyes.

"Katsuki, get back to your chair. Next time you try and pull another half baked stunt like that, you can claw your way out of the earth's mantle."

The brash student gave him a look but went back to his seat without a word, Gary shook his head, he waved to the side and the immense shadow seeped back into his body, Aizawa saw the gesture and saw instead of the shadow was wisps of smoke seeping into Gary, he narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me, sir, even if you are teacher, what is your qualification to teaching us? You said you're an Anti-Hero, that means you could be very well be a villain. Someone who disregards the law. I don't think this fine school would let such a criminal teach the next generation of heroes."

"Tenya's right."

"What in the world is UA thinking?"

The class discussed the predicament openly while Gary merely nodded his head, letting the class discuss it, Aizawa had the same opinion.

"Tenya Iida, let me ask you something: the teachers here…are all Pro Heroes, yes?"

The class gave him a bewildered look, the Class Rep looked at him funny and nodded, "Yes, this fine school has Pro Heroes as teachers and instructors. Every one of them."

"Good, good." Gary Sue smirked at the class, Aizawa frowned seeing where things were headed, "Now riddle me this…which of them can actually give you accurate information about the criminal lifestyle, psyche and agenda? All of them are heroes, living the life on the side of the law, not against it, so basically you see the picture one way…"

The class fell at the words.

"I started out just like you all: I went to school, graduated with my friends and peers and went into society thinking my Quirk would be super useful…sadly during my time, Quirk Users and those in relation were hated…"

"Wait, wait, wait…what?"

"Okay, now you're not making sense."

"Your time? What?"

Gary Sue blinked at their reactions, "Mmmph? What's with that? Oh, yeah, it always slips my mind, with all comas and leap frogging through the years. I may look like I'm in my twenties, the scars don't help me with that, ladies love it though."

"Ahem."

"Sorry, senpai. You're sporting one too though."

"Get on with it, kohai."

"My time was during the upheaval of Quirks, basically the first few years when Quirks started to appear. People around the world were trying their hardest to keep things…balanced and safe for everyone going about their day."

"Yeah, but the society accepted it and things got better." Denki said, but the renegade teacher shook his head.

"Yeah, that's what your little textbook and internet tells you. They summarized those tumult years into those pretty words…there are precious few who lived through those times, I am one of them."

The class was silent at the declaration, Aizawa studied him, his posture, tone and even body language made it very clear: he wasn't lying.

"This story of mine is going to be a long one. Everyone, rest room break. Go on, I don't want any of you to leave during it. And I don't care if you don't have to use it."

The class complied but grumbled anyways.

Once every single one of them left, Aizawa spoke up, Gary Sue leaned against the board.

"You're really that old?"

"Yeah…these bones of mine ache…I time skipped but it doesn't mean my body wasn't entirely affected. My life span has been extended somewhat, but it won't stay with me for very long, I'm living on borrowed time and soon I will have to give it back."

Aizawa looked at him, feeling slightly sympathetic but he kept to himself.

The two remained silent until the students trickled back in again, taking their seats and waited until they were all present. Tenya was extremely loud in announcing that they were all present for the renegade teacher.

Nodding, Gary walked in front of the class, "I was born some years ago, I was born and raised in a small town in Okinawa, by the ocean. When I was entering high school, I found out I had a Quirk that responded to my memory or strong emotional ties and such basically I can teleport to any place I can picture in my head or subconsciously based on emotion and memory."

"…"

"…"

"But wait, you wrote before your Quirk was Phase? Lost Ghost?"

Gary nodded, "Yes that's true. Lost Ghost is my Quirk, second one specifically."

The some students stood up in shock, Aizawa looked at him with uncharacteristic disbelief, Gary folded his arms, "Think and say what you will, I—"

"There's no way!"

"How can that be!?"

"Impossible, you have to be lying!"

Gary and Aizawa got them to quiet before he spoke up again, "Lost Ghost was an accident for me to have, my first and true Quirk is Displace or to teleport. That said let me get on with my story."

Izuku felt an odd churning in his gut at the words, here was another person with more than one Quirk and it wasn't a mutation or merging, it was not his to begin with…

"Because my Quirk allowed me to teleport things to places I've been to, companies drove me around from fulfillment and distribution centers to store fronts and corporations. They spared me of doing repeated low level necessities and only resorted to me for express or emergency orders, I did very well for myself a kid right out of high school, I had more money than I could spend in 10 lifetimes. Life was good for a few short years…then things took a turn for the worst…

"Just like how Quirks could be used to make life happier and easier, productive and bright, others sought to use it for their only benefit. Reports, news and rumors of those with Quirks began to kill, pillage, loot and raze towns, cities and communities, it was terrible since the law enforcement had very little affect since they were easily slaughtered by super powered citizens, there were times we ran out of coffins because so many of the police force died in a weekly basis.

"I didn't get the burnt of it initially since the companies kept me tabs on me so I couldn't have been the culprit, I even had saved people from trouble so I wasn't harmed until much much later. But those who did not have the same situation and protection? Lynch mobs and aggravated people took arms and killed or crippled those who had Quirks, the bad ones tend to get away and the innocent ones and their family and friends were butchered instead. I…I untied some of my classmates from trees…I buried back in their hometowns…"

The class fell silent, they could feel the despair radiating off their teacher, Aizawa looked at him sadly, but Gary couldn't tell.

"But…but it didn't deter those who had Quirks and in time they gained recognition of being helpful and heroic, communities and companies stood for them. Things looked like it would get better, even it was just baby steps to a bright future…then he came."

Izuku felt his guts turn cold, he couldn't hear his classmates ask and inquiry about the person, but Gary ignored them. Izuku could feel a chill start at his toes and it snaked itself up his spine, just like that night, he was gripped with terror of an unspeakable evil.

Izuku looked at his teacher and he knew that he met All for One.

"He came in like a suffocating blanket…people flew under his banner…and for a long long time, Japan was not a safe place to live. Things went from good to bad and vice versa, but during that time, I lost friends and family to the years of oppression, fear, despair, anger and solitude. During that time I received a lethal blow from altercation with a villain, I was protecting someone when I was struck…I realized I was dying, I was on a pool of my own blood and it came out of my mouth and nose, I wept blood."

The class shuddered, Aizawa spoke up, "Don't…get graphic…"

"I was slipping into an abyss when I bet the Lost Ghost."

"The Quirk?"

"No, the person who had the Quirk. He was the first person who ever had a Quirk and it only activated during his pass over to the other side. So in his after life he wandered looking to pass over or at least pass the time, that's when he found me and fused with me."

"So wait…it actually possible to have more than one Quirk?"

"I would say no. My case was extremely rare and would be impossible to perform or even transfer. Do. Not. Attempt. It." he said sternly, looking at everyone, "I've seen friends, families and criminals try and duplicate it, delving into dark rituals and such and it never ends pretty.

"After it fused with me, I still was gravely injured and such fell into coma periodically. I would be awake for no less than a year before I fell asleep again, this time around I won't fall asleep meaning I will be a full time teacher to you all."

The class gave no indications that they were happy or unhappy with the news.

"Well, class, that's my backstory and now I'll tell you why I am an Anti-Hero and why I know how the criminal underworld works. Criminals and villains resort to a life of crime because of many things: family business, they are on the wrong road in life, its easier for them, they have the urge for it, they just want to do things the easy way…or they just plainly enjoy it. Among other reasons. I've seen and fought friends who went to the villains side for multiple reasons and some of them good.

"One of them became a villain because the law enforcement at the time was bad, they felt that their job did not do them justice the victims and such and resorted to their own method. Another went because of their power did not fit in society and society made it very abundantly clear that deserve to be hunted down like a villain. Two went because they were dissatisfied and disillusioned with life, seeking the forbidden fruit or such. One went there because they enjoyed killing too much. The point is, sometimes a life of crime does not stem from monetary greed or family upbringing, it becomes the individuals choice."

"So why did you become an Anti-Hero?"

Gary Sue looked at them for a moment, "Because heroes only apprehend and put away villains. There was a massive outbreak and several villains came loose on a city for a full 24 hours. The residents and people there did not deserve the fate that were dealt."

The class felt the coldness of the words.

"When the police and heroes came to subdue them all, they were appalled at the sight, the absolute piece of trash of the world. Some villains shouldn't be allowed a chance of life and rehabilitation, I saw those villains carted off to another prison and they laughed and laughed their whole way back saying none of them had the guts to mete out 'real justice' and that they had their fun in the end.

"That changed very quickly when I broke into the prison and dealt with them myself. With that, I crossed the presumed line with the heroes and the law, but not one single warrant was made for my arrest or capture. The law doesn't change fast enough to compete with our growing world so the villains don't have to worry about the repercussions because once their in custody, the law protects them from us, avengers or vigilantes. I'm sure some of you can relate."

Izuku didn't bother turning his head when some of his classmates shook subtly in their chairs.

"Anti-Heroes began to show up more and more, taking care of villains who went beyond the realm of evil. However, in time even they began to be corrupted, their ideals and mission twisted so much they were no longer 'heroes' in any regard. And the cycle continued where we slaughtered one another, dragging the public and the innocent with each bout we had.

"Some villains were successfully reformed as was Anti-Heroes, but they were never accepted into society and they chose to live, work and die in the shadows. I hate to say this but I worked with villains and other Anti-Heroes before, some because it was absolutely necessary and other times it was a favor or debt to a friend or foe. I saw some of their reasonings during that time: family starving or framed for crimes…a pursuit for a purpose in life…greed to fill the void in their heart and soul…to get even, for one last time…the list is vast. I would sometimes be sympathetic which led to deaths of the victim and culprit, their families and friend dragged into the crossfire, which i would blame myself for. Other times I had to be harsh; end a life so I may preserve another one, even if it was a friend.

"I've seen both lives and it will boggle your mind how much they are similar…"

"Who was the person you were talking about?"

"The one that made everything worse?"

Gary looked at them all, each of them curious and hungry for answers, even Aizawa discreetly moved closer, the renegade teacher sighed at their requests.

"This person is no longer a person…he's like the villain gene or something equivalent, the worse thing is he never seems to stay down no matter how many times he's been knocked down. But its only a matter of time before he stays down…for good."

"So wait, he's still around? He's gotta be really old!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't look it. Especially when he fights too, urgh. Okay enough of my stories, I'll talk more about it some other time. Let's talk about my curriculum I'll be teaching you all."

"Are you gonna teach heroics classes or ordinary ones?"

"Ooh, how about combat training? You're really good!"

"I don't mind you lecturing actually."

Gary Sue sighed as the class asked and demanded certain lessons, he looked to Aizawa and he raised his hands and shook his head, a grin on his face, "You're a teacher remember? Gotta act like it too."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the class, he raised his voice over the din, "What I teach is the composite of the class, meaning I will only teach lessons that all of you can agree on. If you can't agree then I'll be lecturing all of you on the practice and theory of Quirk manifestation and origins."

The class immediately had a mental unison of:

 **Sooo borinnnnnng…**

Satisfied that his words got through to them he waved to them, "I'll teach you on your agreed upon lesson so be sure it's a good one. Later kiddos."

The class began to chat and discuss excitedly on what lesson they wanted, but a few didn't join in. Izuku looked towards the wall that Gary Sue had phased through,

 _I have so many questions…how are you connected to All for One…?_

* * *

And another one bites the dust!

I'm not entirely fond of writing short updates, but these bursts of inspiration has to go somewhere and it has come to my fanfics, sometimes other forms of art.

I'm working on a sequel for this fanfic, sort of spicing it up, same verse same characters but with something else on mind. Hope to see a lot of support for both via PMs, Reviews and whatnot.

Ciao,

I AM NRG

 **END OF TRANSMISSION**


	4. Info Page 1

Informational Chapter

Renegade Teacher

#1

XxXxXxXxX

Name: Gary Sue / Shinkiro

Parents: Mary Sue [Mother], Unknown [Father]

Age: 28 [Biologically] Unknown [Chronologically]

Affiliation: UA

Alignment: ANTI-HERO

Quirk: Displace [Teleport, Primary], Lost Ghost [Phase, Secondary]

Hit: Bamboo shoots, Close Quarter Combat, Traveling

Miss: Underwater

Rank: Zero Negative

Power: 4/5 [B]

Speed: 5/5 [A]

Technique: 7/5 [SS]

Intelligence: 7/5 [SS]

Cooperation: 3/5 [C]


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A Legacy of Suffering

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"How could you do that! You said we bring him in!"

"Incarceration is too good for this piece of filth!"

"You fuckin' promise me! There are blood on your hands! MY HANDS!"

"It's a small price to pay, San…"

"…no, don't call me that…don't ever speak to me ever again…don't…don't ever make contact with me…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine. At the least Heero's sacrifice was not in vain. His brother will never rise again."

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Gary Sue walked into class, he sighed seeing the class rowdy as ever, but he pushed it out of his mind as he knocked his knuckles on the doorframe gaining their attentions.

"Class, take your seats."

While they resume their own usual seatings, Gary wrote something on the board just as All Might and Eraser Head came inside.

Izuku waved to All Might and he nodded and the two went to the back of the room, intending to watch how Gary would instruct the class and them to make their observation.

"Alright, last time I gave a brief history of myself. Your homework was something you wanted me to teach you all: it must be an unanimous census between all of you. If 19 wants combat training but 1 wants my opinion of who I think is hottest in Super Squad Six then you are all out of luck."

"…"

"Super Squad Six?"

"What's that?"

Gary blinked before he coughed into his fist, "Er, never mind, what do you want to learn from my curriculum?"

The class buzzed with what they could ask, All Might and Aizawa watched the class for a moment before looking at Gary Sue. Clearly, he said something only he was aware of…something during his time.

Izuku voiced for some combative training, gaining many approval from his classmates.

Tenya and others voiced against, asking for a lecture of his previous one, about the grey middle ground of Hero and Villian.

Mineta asked for the hottest heroine and villainess he ever met.

Gary scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, wow…uh, Mineta you are prohibit from voting on the topic. That way we don't have to have a tie breaker."

The class erupted in laughter, Mineta yelled at the teacher for being unfair, however he had sunk to his waist since then.

All Might and Aizawa gave him knowing nod.

"So what will it be? Can I get a show of hands?"

Tenya immediately leapt to the call, Gary sighed and waved a hand as Tenya took over. First he asked for combative training, he counted and came up with 8. Then lecture favored students added to it and it tallied to 7.

Gary looked at the class who had not voted: Ochako Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Shouto Todoroki and Yuuga Aoyama.

"I suppose you have differing interests?"

Katsuki couldn't hide his scoff, Izuku looked at him before looking back at the four.

"Well…we can't make up our minds, we have a question before choosing a side." Uraraka said politely.

Gary nodded.

"You told us your story, you are no longer afflicted…why are you here to teach in UA?"

He smiled and leaned back through the floor.

"I wish to teach the next generation…before it becomes the last generation of heroes."

The class flinched as did All Might and Aizawa.

"…that's a terrible way of putting it, I should have said 'the last generation of heroes who are part of the flawed system', ah there we go."

All Might and Aizawa narrowed their eyes at him, he shrugged as the class stared at him,

"Flawed system?"

"Last generation?"

"…"

Gary Sue continued, "I don't whether it is true for you all, but I come from a different time period so I see things a bit differently. The heroes of today have evolved as did the villains, they have become organized…sophisticated…lethal. Also, the system has made it to the point that heroes have become little more than products to be consumed; and yes, I know Midoriya and Todoroki, I can see your remarks loaded, please wait till I'm done. The heroes of old served as sentinels of society, stepping in on virtue with little political and governmental interference but when the government got involved it sorta got messy and such, but was it a good thing, maybe not, whose to say? But I can not refute that heroes have become…commodities, I don't want that to be your fate. Anyone's own for that matter."

Midoriya and Shouto raised their hands.

"Yes?"

The two glanced at each other before Shouto went ahead, "So what's your view on the situation?" "What I think is little consequence. I want to nurture your future, I don't want you all to fall into the same ditch I found myself, because your future might be a better one than I had. I want to educate you all but I want your decisions for your future to be on your own terms, not from my influence, I want to keep that minimal."

"Did you wake up because All Might retired?" Deku asked, All Might and Aizawa glanced at Gary Sue, he smiled faintly.

"Ooh, isn't that a million dollar question? Honestly, I don't know…leap frogging through time isn't something normally done, so maybe it was coincidence? All I know is that I have a golden opportunity to train you munchkins."

The class grumbled at the name, Gary discreetly glanced at the teachers in the back. His senior looked at him with intent, but All Might's eyes bore into him with great familiarity, _how can I ever forget how you glared at me San? Or Go? Heero…you must be in there…I wonder if you can still recognize this old scarred mug of mine…_

"So class, what's the verdict? Oh, sorry, Tenya what's the verdict?"

"Sir! The four hasn't decided yet!"

Gary blinked and glanced at them, "All right class, no nudging them, they must make their decision without your 'INPUT'."

Ochako Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Shouto Todoroki and Yuuga Aoyama shivered at the eyes that fell upon them, the pressure of their stares made their mouths dry up considerably, especially if it was 'stupid' in their perspective.

Shouto Todoroki glanced at the rest before he spoke up,

"Whether we sharpen our bodies or our minds…who exactly are we contending with? Obviously, not the run of the mill villains, so who are you particularly worried about?"

Gary Sue leaned back, his smile casual but his eyes trained on the Cold Hot Head, "The run of the mill villains are always worse. One bee sting won't kill you, 'cept if you are allergic…try getting stung by thousands and you'll wish you died from the first one. You want to take care of the masses because they tend to be end result."

Yuuga Aoyama spoke up next, "What are you gonna do when you finish teaching us? Will you be here full-time?"

Gary Sue chuckled, "Hell no. I'll be dead by then."

Everyone in the class stared at him, their faces completely devoid of color and expressions ranging from horrified to downright devastated. All Might and Eraser Head fell from their position at his words, many of the students looked extremely crestfallen.

"The Principal wants to beat my face in, he can't right now, but by the end of my teaching all of you he would have figured out a way."

The students fell face first into the floor at his words, he shrugged, "I really pissed off the fur ball…worth it though."

"Maybe…don't phrase it like that, Gary." All Might spoke up as Eraser Head helped him up.

Tsuyu Asui recovered first and stared intently at him, he tilted his head, "And have you found your question, Ms. Asui?"

"I have: won't the public be surprised that you're alive after all this time? I mean you said you used to work for companies, shouldn't you be on a missing person list or watch especially since you've been gone for so long?"

"Ah, that's easy, Gary Sue isn't my real name."

"HAH! I KNEW IT!" Bakugo yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah: we know." everyone said in deadpan unison. Bakugo gritted his teeth and sulked on his seat.

"Just kidding, that is my real name."

"WHAT?!"

Gary grinned, "Yup, best name in the world. Nickname was Shinkiro back in the day, moved so fast that many people mistook it as a mirage."

Aizawa and All Might frowned, after the renegade teacher had assaulted the school, they did a comprehensive background check, his name did pop up, but the information mostly came up as incomplete, but what he stated did check out.

"Although, Ms. Asui, the reason for my warrant hasn't been issued is the fact the country does know that I do travel a lot, at least when I'm awake so no real red flags ever popped up. So when I don't appear, they assume I'm out trending across the world, I was in Detroit and Caroline to see the sights last time, sent the government a postcard."

The class looked at each other for a moment, the renegade teacher really kept his nose clean before they looked at Ochako Uraraka expectingly, her shoulders shook for a moment.

"Er, can I have two questions?"

"Sure, I'm sure it's good anyways."

Outcry was immediate,

"Oh come on!"  
"Really milking it aren't you?"

Tenya stood up and immediately got the class to settle down, Gary shook his head, "Class, Ms. Uraraka can't make up her mind unless she gets these questions answered, don't make me phase you out of the class and interrupt Class B's studies. I'm sure…you'll make plenty of new 'friends'…" he began to rub his hands together, chuckling darkly while doing it.

"Oi, quit scaring the students, kouhai." Aizawa drawled.

He shrugged, "So what will it be, Ms. Uraraka?"

She fidgeted in her seat, "Well…you used a lot of moves just like All Might, like Deku. Will you be teaching us variations or...?"

"Ah, yes, well you see…I'm a big fan of All Might, seen him on the telly so I copied a bit of his techniques, might be even his biggest fan in the whole world."

"Hah! Deku got you beat there!" Bakugo sneered, Gary looked at the boy for a moment then to Deku, "So…you are a bigger All Might nerd than myself, huh?"

Deku stammered to answer him but he laughed, "Just kidding. I just happen to know a guy who knows a gal who knows a friend who knows a person who met a guy who knew All Might."

The class gave him a bewildered look at his flaky answer.

"So, next question?"

"It's kinda personal but do you like anyone?" Uraraka whispered.

Gary mock blushing, "I'm flattered Ms. Uraraka, truly but am I strong independent—"

"Wha!? NO! NO NO NO!" Uraraka responded flustered at the turnaround, the class found it poor taste as did Aizawa and All Might.  
They coughed quite loudly.

"To get to the point, yes, I did. Nana was her name, met her while I was traveling, she just started working as a teacher…I never saw her again, no matter where I looked." he looked to the side for a moment, his face obscured with heavy sadness, All Might narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"But life goes on and now I'm seeing Chiyo Shuzenji."

"RECOVERY GIRL?!"  
"Okay, you need to stop playin'."  
"Isn't she like…old? Older than you?"  
"Kouhai, your humor is really tasteless, at least say Midnight."  
"Can we please choose a subject already!?"

Gary Sue frowned at them, "Whoa, don't judge me."

"Oh, we are definitely judging you." everyone in the class said in unison. Before Gary retort the classroom door burst open and everyone stared:

Standing in the doorway was a rather tall fair skin blonde bombshell, her golden locks tumbled down her shoulders and back, her bangs curtaining her face, bright aquamarine eyes. She wore a cross between a white nurse down and cocktail dress, a doctor's lab coat, work stilettos and a syringe caught on her left ear, she also held a rather sizable one in her hands.

Aizawa and All Might stood up slowly at the newcomer; the girls stared at the blonde while most of the guys, Denki and Minoru was the most affected by the blond beauty, were blushing profusely.

Then the class realized that although she looked exceedingly beautiful her expression she looked murderous.

"GARY SUE, WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"Ah…Recovery Girl, it seems like my Quirks had a negative effect on you." he said lamely, "I'm sorry babe."

"I tried give you a physical and you turned me into—into _this_!" she gestured to herself, the guys suddenly found themselves slightly leaning forward, "I look like my granddaughter for goodness sake!"

"Recovery Girl?"  
"Chiyo?"

The class turned to look at Gary Sue, he looked back at them before he blurted out, "Class Dismiss! Lesson will be tomorrow, if I live!"

And he quickly fell through the floor.

A second later, the class could hear Class - B shriek in surprise as Gary Sue fled to their classroom.

"Oh, great, Class - A is mucking it up again—OW!"

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Lecture: 9

Combat: 10

Whew, this chapter is a slow start to a lot more fighting and paradigm shift of the heroic society and philosophy. This fanfic really started out as a way to pick apart how heroes very much changed nowadays compared to the past, and in the manga/anime standpoint the gulf has widen considerably.

Next chapter is going to be the class in combat, hopefully things will go awry as always with the renegade teacher mucking things up.

Ciao,

I AM NRG

 **END OF TRANSMISSION**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **Chapter 5**

Fight Hard  
Play Dirty

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"…"  
"Fine, I'll say it…you fucked up."  
"Nothing could prepare any of us what would happen."  
"10: 1, that's not an excuse."  
"…really? Tell that to Nana."

 **XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Gary Sue popped into the class the following morning, nursing a swollen cheek, garnering many concern looks but he merely waved it off, "Alright kiddos, let's go to the gym, time for some combative training. I hope you all got your waivers signed."

"Waivers?"

"When?"

"Never heard of them."

Gary Sue laughed, "Just kidding! Although, that would give me another excuse to go to the infirmary…" He stared wistfully to the distance before Aizawa coughed into his fist.

"...hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"Get on with the lesson, kouhai. Can't you see all of your student's eager faces?"

Gary didn't even dignify the taunt with a glance to the students as all of them looked more or less, frighten or stony face. They agreed, mostly, to a combative training but if it was against Gary…he already proved he was a match against anyone, maybe save for the Pro Heroes. And even they probably wouldn't beat him.

He glanced over and saw the other teachers arriving, he smirked as the teachers gave him the cold shoulder and bringing in the students into the gym.

"My lesson is after your teachers' lesson. They initially planned this before I and I do not intend to step on their toes."

"Gee, thanks." came the drawl reply from the teachers.

 **[This segment is just like the manga, Ectoplasm lending his clones and training the students]**

Gary watched them quietly along with All Might and Eraserhead, letting Ectoplasm handle the lesson as the three of them stood afar from them all and hopefully out of earshot.

"What do you intend to teach the students."

"Nothing out of the ordinary…just some Quirk exercises."

"Cut the bullshit. We are not letting you near the students until we know what you intend to do to them, Gary."

"…I want to test their Quirks, four on one. I wish to see their skill."

"No ulterior motive?"

"I wish to see their lethality."

"NO. Absolutely not. These are student not soldiers." All Might said angrily. Gary glowered at him, the former holder of All for One.

"So what? You're putting them in the line of fire, they need to at least know to gauge their strength before they unnecessarily take a life. What are you gonna do, put them in therapy when they blow someone's head by accident? What if it's broadcasted? What if they do it again, will you shield them? The backlash and so on. Better they know now than on the field when nothing is guaranteed. What if they are enraged or debilitated? What if they are forced? Their moral compass and virtues will be tested. Every. Single. Day. Out there they are restrained because of you but what happens when they are alone? I trust them not to go overboard, but you need to train them in the event they do. Emotions run deep and they are in the age when they are going to be exercising every bit of it."

The three winced and looked across the gym.

Bakugo had blown through a thick piece of rock, it looked to be an armor piercing technique.

"Uh-huh, yeah that wouldn't kill someone." Gary said sarcastically, "Take a look. Take a good hard look at your students. Any one of their Quirks would turn another to a bloody paste especially a Muggle, I mean, a Quirkless bystander. I want them to reign in their emotions when they fight, I am a prime candidate because no one here likes me, so their emotions will slip and you two can consul them if needs be."

Gary paused.

"Or nullify them if you feel it's going to far."

They tried to refute the well thought out reply and walked after him, the class was gearing to a close, many of them getting pointers from their teachers. Midoriya already learning to use his legs for more combinations, he saw the teachers leaving the training grounds and he quickly ran up to meet the students.

"Alright class, now that Mr. Ectoplasm's lesson is over, it will be my turn, come to the center of the gym and I'll take it from there."

* * *

"You want us to WHAT!?"  
"You heard me: try to kill me."

The class was taken back.

Midoriya shook his disbelief and saw three new students watching from the doorway.

The class seemed a bit green at the words, mostly because their upbringing made sure they would not use their powers for harm.  
The renegade teacher was asking them to do something out of the ordinary, against nature if you will.

"I know you were taught. Strictly. To not use your powers for criminal purposes. Or destructive purposes. Or lethal purposes. Or any purposes that would benefit you unjustly. Yeah scrap that, I know full well some of you have done it for gain, fame and whatever reasons you want to fill in, blah blah blah. Not interested. So who's first?"

No one walked forward.  
Many of them looked apprehensive at the lesson plan.

Gary looked at them surprised.

"Hm, okay, I think I have to nudge you along."  
"Please don't." All Might chimed in, but Gary ignored him.

Gary looked at Tenya, then to Bakugou, Todoroki then to Midoriya.

He nodded his head.

"You four. Center stage. Now I want to be perfectly clear: I am going to aggravate your classmates, I will say things that should never be said as an unspoken rule, but I'm going to do it anyways. Do not think harshly upon them. You can hate my guts all you want."

The other students wisely walked away from the center as the Pro Heroes watched nervously.

Despite the Principal's instructions, they could already see the 'criminal' element in Gary Sue, he was a bonafide Anti-Hero, not above breaking the law to suit his needs and wants.

Unfortunately, none of them could deny that he had the technical upper hand in this kind of matters.

They stood with the law.  
Gary pranced between the line.

The four students looked on, unsure what Gary had up his sleeves.  
If any action they took would expel them from the school or if they would be punished afterwards.

"All Might, Eraser Head. Your students think if they partake in this lesson…they'll be branded and tossed out of this fine school. Please inform them that the principal already agreed to my methods."

"…"  
"…he did."

The students looked a bit more relieved, Gary nodded, "And to make things fair, I won't be using my Quirk. Gotta keep things fair."

This time Bakugou couldn't contain himself and laughed, even Shouto and Tenya looked perplexed, Midoriya was concerned.

"The four of us? Versus you with no Quirk? You're a dead man!"

The other three flinched when Katsuki launched himself forward, Gary sidestepped the student before viciously punching across the face and he skidded on the ground.

"Oh, by the way, I plan to be physical. Very physical."

Bakugou pushed himself up.  
He spit blood to the side.

"Okay, now that's too much—!" All Might tried to yell but paused sensing Katsuki's battle aura.

Bakugou put a hand out, a sinister grin spread across his face, "Good. Cause I'm going to blow your head off!"

Gary ducked and evaded the Explosions from Bakugou, the boy was completely unchained chasing after the teacher. Tenya, Todoroki and Midoriya watched as Gary nimbly dodged the potshots and blasting caps before Katsuki found himself grinding into the ground again after a well place kick to the leg and a shove to the back.

"What are you waiting for: an invitation?"

The three blinked as Gary rushed them as Bakugou catches his breath in the back, Iida and Midoriya leapt away but Shouto decided to tangle with the renegade teacher. He zero in on the duo element student, forcing him to move, sliding on the ice to avoid being punched across the face.

Gary gave chase only to spin around and punch Tenya attempting to come up behind him. Clutching his nose at the sudden fist colliding with it, Gary grabbed the speedster and pulled him up by the front of his uniform.

"Your brother deserved what he got."

Tenya felt an artery pop before he thrown across the ground and into Midoriya, he caught sight of Todoroki tackling the teacher with Bakugou back in the fray.

The fight was a storm of confusion and Gary took every advantage he could get from the uncoordinated students. Deku thought at the very least that Shouto and Tenya would remain calm but after catching snide remarks from the renegade teacher he doubted even if he had thick skin the barbed words would hurt him one way or another.

"You mother—" Gary sidestep a blast of frigid cold, "—whoa, cool it I'm not even done speaking."

"SHUT UP!"

Gary laughed as he spun and easily grabbed Bakugou by the scruff of his shirt and turned him on Shouto, he punched him in the back and Katsuki unwittingly spasm and fired at the duo element student who also unleashed a blizzard but it tore through the blast instead of being smothered. Tenya ran for Gary but this time he slid low and knocked him off his feet, he blinked as Deku leapt at him as he was suspended in mid-air.

"I got—"

"All Might isn't being honest with you."

Gary grabbed Deku's wrist in his briefest hesitation and slammed him hard on Bakugou before backflipping away from Tenya. Shouto recovered but Bakugou and Deku were out of commission.

Gary smirked and looked at the two, his eyes darting to the students staring wide eye and teachers' disapproval ones.

"This is what villains will do to you: if you can't keep your emotions in check you will make mistakes and it will lead to a very short Hero career!" Gary called out as the two remaining students didn't care he was speaking to others and readily attacked him.

However, little by little, they were getting closer to hitting Gary.

The renegade teacher rolled to the side and immediately used Shouto's ice to slide away from Tenya's vicious kick.

"Good form! Your brother could have done better though! If he could walk!"  
"…"

Gary's sliding didn't last long as he had to abort before Shouto engulfed him, he landed on solid ground before bracing himself from Tenya's spinning roundhouse, Gary smirked and savagely held on to the leg and spun himself forcing Tenya to break free.

"LET GO!"

Gary punched him in the outer thigh before switching to the inner and that made Tenya grunt and that leg propelling the two of them. Gary caught sight of Shouto and he punched Tenya again, propelling them before he launched the speedster and raced after the thrown student who flailed in the air.

Shouto stared at his classmate then Gary:  
Catch Tenya. Get knocked out together.  
Don't catch Tenya. Fight Gary alone.

He made a series of thin walls of ice for Tenya to break his fall in as he raced around and traded blows with Gary, Tenya crashed through the ice and slid out of the arena, he tried to pull himself up to get back but collapsed feeling his legs out of whack.

Shouto tried to overwhelm him with frigid cold and searing heat, but Gary proved too much, even if his footing was compromised or willingly taking hits just to deliver devastating counterattacks, Shouto was being beat down. The moment he made a wall of ice to separate them, Gary cranked up his offense and leapt after the student, dodging hurried blasts and getting through his guard, Gary disappeared from Shouto's view for a split second before a roll kick and sent him flying.

Shouto pushed himself up, but seeing Gary walking to him, a glint in his eyes, he promptly and reluctantly tapped on floor.

Gary sighed, relieved and inspected his handiwork:  
Midoriya + Bakugou = KOed  
Tenya = Out of Commission  
Shouto = Tap out

He looked to the shocked UA Students, the glaring Pro Heroes, the three Senior Students and Recovery Girl, entering just that moment.

"...whose next?"

 **XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Gary does have a point.  
Also, Deadpool 2 because Anti-Heroes sometimes have great points.

Gonna try to update my other fanfics, no promises though.  
Got a lot of things going on as of right now. Conflicts of interests.

 _tu ne me reconnaiss pas?  
_ I AM NRG

 **END OF TRANSMISSION**


End file.
